


10 Mercenaries And A Baby

by PrincessRainbowPastel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also Scout is a surprisingly good dad, Babies, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Parenthood, but he’s trying so leave him alone, spy’s still a bad dad tho, theyre all parents now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRainbowPastel/pseuds/PrincessRainbowPastel
Summary: Hunter finds a sick and abandoned baby near the RED base after a mission. Its only chance of survival is to take it back to the base, so Medic can nurse it back to health. Now the only problem is finding the parents, but for now, these mercenaries are stuck with a baby at the base.
Relationships: RED Scout/Original Character(s), RED Scout/Original Female Character(s), Scout (Team Fortress 2)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m still writing ENTIRE TEAM IS BABIES, but I’m a sucker for the mercenaries and babies, okay? It just seems cute to me! These big tough guys interacting with little tiny babies and being daddies just makes my heart swell! Also, I’m not sure where I’ll being going with this ship wise. I want to hint some kind of ship into the story, but I’m not gonna make it the main focus. So, yeah...anyways, please enjoy the fic!

Another mission had gone by with complete ease for the RED team. Hunter, Scout, and Demoman had successfully nabbed the BLU’s briefcase yet again and were now taking it back to their base. Hunter made sure to assure Miss Pauling over the video com in the RED van that they retrieved the briefcase and killed all the witnesses present while doing so.

Hunter was driving back to the RED base as the other 2 men sat inside the van. Normally, Scout or Demoman would be passed out next to her in the passenger seat while making their way back, but unfortunately, it was the dead of winter and it was way too cold to be sitting in the front where there were no doors or heating. It was much warmer inside the van, especially with two men cooped up inside. Hunter didn’t really mind the cold. Sure, she’d much rather be in the back warming up, but she hated getting all sweaty, smelly, and sticky during the hot days in the Badlands, so she wasn’t complaining. 

Hunter turned a corner of the road as she continued driving back to the base. It was a bit different driving American cars. In England, everyone drove their cars on the right side of the road, so arriving in America and finding that all cars drove on the left was very confusing to her. Everything seemed backwards at first, but Hunter somehow managed to adjust to driving in America with a bit of practice. Hunter liked to stay focused while driving since she still wasn’t really used to driving the opposite way, but a strange noise was starting to distract her as she drove by a small landfill. It sounded like some sort of small animal. The sound was like a high pitched and squeaky wailing. She wasn’t quite sure what was making all of that noise, but the farther Hunter got away from the rubbish, the quieter it got. She kept looking in her side mirror to see if maybe a stray cat or a wild raccoon would come out to the road, but nothing appeared. Hunter started to get this sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Maybe that was a baby animal in need of help. She adored animals and hated to see such a young, innocent little creature just die out in the cold like this. It was almost below zero now that the sun was setting and she wasn’t sure if this creature had a warm place to stay. If she turned around now, the other mercenaries would surely give her an earful, especially if it turned out to be nothing, but Hunter couldn’t shake the gut feeling she had. She needed to make sure that whatever was crying out back there was okay. 

The RED van jostled as Hunter made a U-turn and drove back to the small landfill and just as she figured would happen, Hunter heard the van door sliding open as Scout popped his head out. “What the hell are ya doin’ out here?” He asked with a confused expression. “I just need to check on something.” Hunter replied as she sped up the van. Scout was about to ask another question when Hunter slammed onto the brakes, causing him to face plant right into the dash of the van. Hunter didn’t even notice as she got out of her seat and ran over to the landfill. “OW! Hunter! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Scout exclaimed angrily as he rubbed his forehead. Demoman popped his head out of the back of the van as well to see what all of the commotion was about. 

Meanwhile, Hunter made her way over to small junkyard, looking for the source of the noise from before. It was now quiet, so she made sure to sneak around carefully in order to not startle the creature. She secretly hoped and prayed this wouldn’t take long and that she’d be able to find it before nightfall. There were tons of broken machines, garbage bags, old cars, and just junk everywhere. Hunter figured whatever made the noise was close to the road since she could hear the wailing so clearly. Immediately, out of nowhere, a familiar voice was heard. 

“Are you outta your freakin’ mind!? You’re dumpster diving in the cold right now!? We need to get back to-“ Scout was going off at Hunter who was too busy listening for any sign of life near the garbage until he was cut off by the same wailing noise as before. It was quieter this time, like it was starting to get tired. Demo followed behind Scout as they both went over to Hunter to see what was going on.

Hunter followed the noise to find an old brown duffel bag in the dirt by a garbage bag. Whatever was inside was moving and squirming around a bit. She was hesitant about opening it for a moment. What if it was some kind of dangerous animal with rabies? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea...but there was still that gut feeling in her that told her to open the bag and save this little wailing creature inside.

Scout and Demo went over to Hunter to see what she was doing. They watched as she bent down and as they got closer and closer they saw she was unzipping some sort of bag. “What in the world are ye doin’, lass?” Demoman asked in confusion. 

Hunter was absolutely stunned at what she was looking at. “Oh my god...” She breathed as she looked in the bag and saw a baby. Her heart practically stopped beating as she looked at the blue, shivering infant before her. The other two mercenaries were just as stunned as she was as they watched Hunter gently pick up the baby and swaddle it with her red hood. The baby’s breathing was shallow and it’s skin was as cold as ice. They had no idea how long this infant has been out here, but apparently it’s been too long because it was now apparent that this child was nearing death. Hunter looked up at her fellow mercenaries with the most serious expression they’ve ever seen on her face. 

“We need to get back to the base...now.” 


	2. Medical Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunter, Scout, and Demo bring the baby back to the base for the Medic to look over, but they discover that this infant may be worse off than it appears.

“You lot get in the van! I’ll drive!” Demoman commanded. Immediately, Hunter and Scout ran back to the van with the baby as Demo hopped in the drivers’ seat and practically floored it back to the base. Hunter sat in the van and cradled the baby and she rubbed the back of the hood it was swaddled in, trying to warm it up as fast as she could.

“Here, I think there’s some heatin’ packs around here somewhere.” Scout said as he got up and looked around for said heating packs. “How did you even know that thing was out there?” He then asked. 

“I heard it crying while driving by. I thought it was an animal, but I figured it’s much too cold for anything to be out here.” Hunter explained as she held the baby close and rocked it, still trying to warm it up. “Yeah, well I’ll admit, that was some quick thinkin’ there. That little guy didn’t stand a chance out there.” Scout admitted, finally obtaining the heat packs and shaking them up to get them warm. Scout then placed the heat packs carefully on the baby, hoping that they would help a little bit. The baby’s breathing was still a bit shallow, but the color was starting to come back to its face. 

It wasn’t long until the van finally reached its destination. Immediately, all three mercenaries got out of the vehicle and ran straight to the infirmary where the Medic was. Everyone else in the base were confused as could be, wondering why the three were in such a rush. None of them seemed to be harmed...but then there was that mysterious bundle Hunter had that made everything even more confusing.

“Medic! Please help! This is an emergency!” Hunter exclaimed as the mercenaries practically slammed open the laboratory doors. 

Medic was at his desk when he jumped at the sound of his doors being slammed open by his teammates. He wasn’t expecting such an aggressive entry, but the three seemed to be very frantic. This must be pretty bad. He stood up and went over to his operating table where Hunter laid down a little red bundle. 

“Mein gott!” Medic exclaimed softly as he stared at the little baby that was wrapped up in Hunter’s hood. He was not expecting this at all. Broken bones or bloody wounds, definitely, but a freezing infant? No, Medic was not expecting this one bit.

“I found it on the way back to the base. I think it’s dying...please, Medic. You have to do something.” Hunter explained as she looked at the Medic with pleading eyes. She did not want to see this child die. Hunter loved children and she found this one by herself, so she personally made it her goal and responsibility to keep the child alive.

Medic looked at Hunter then to the baby on the operating table. He then pushed up his glasses and grabbed his medigun machine, turning it on and facing it towards the child. The baby softly cooed and squirmed in its sleep as it began to heal slowly. Medic unwrapped the baby from Hunter’s hood to check it for any other medical problems it might’ve had. To everyone’s surprise, this child had more than one issue going on. There were scratches and bruises (now being healed by the medigun) on its body as if it had been manhandled. It had a diaper on as well, but it was soiled and badly in need of a change. 

“Hunter, where did you find this säugling?” Medic asked with a serious tone as he began changing the baby’s diaper with a pack of diapers he kept in his medical supply closet (the Medic is always prepared for any circumstance). In doing so, the mercenaries now discovered that the baby was actually a little girl. They also discovered that the baby had a very bad case of diaper rash and must’ve been abandoned for quite a while.

“I found her by that small landfill nearby. I could hear her crying while driving back and I found her inside a bag. There wasn’t anything else inside it but her.” Hunter explained as she watched the Medic clean up the baby who was now starting to fuss.

“I see, well judging by her appearance, I assume she’s been abandoned for quite some time. I’m going to keep her here overnight and make sure she is fully healed before doing anything else.” Medic told the other three mercenaries as he starting diapering the baby. 

“You sure she’ll be okay, doc?” Scout asked as he took his ball cap off, looking at the doctor with a bit of concern. Medic noted Scout’s concern and gave him a reassuring look. “She will be fine, Scout. She just needs a bit of rest and nurturing. I’m sure she will be much better in the morning.” Medic assured him as he took off his red gloves. 

“Right, yeah.” Scout replied, trying to pretend not to be too concerned for the baby. “C’mon, lad. Imma need a drink after all ‘o this.” With that, Demoman and Scout exited the lab while Hunter stayed behind, gently petting the baby’s soft head as it started to doze off once again. Medic took note of this as well and looked at the Hunter with a serious expression. Hunter could tell Medic was looking at her and looked up to meet his gaze.

“I promise that I will keep her alive, Hunter. There is no need to worry. Get your rest.” Medic promised her as his blue eyes looked straight into her brown ones.

Hunter looked back down at the baby who was now sound asleep, its skin now becoming much more pink and free of cuts and bruises. She sighed and nodded as she looked back up at the doctor before walking away from the operating table.

“I’m holding you to that promise.” Hunter declared before exiting the lab, leaving the Medic and the baby alone for the night.


End file.
